


Trinity

by TSsweets13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crime Scenes, Death, Dramatic Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Tragic Romance, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Three cities. Three departments. So much death. As a detective’s niece she knew what to expect when she got into criminalistics. What she didn’t expect was the friends and family she made and lost along the way. Along with finding and losing love.Who knew investigating Crime Scenes would be so dramatic?
Relationships: Danny Messer / OC, Danny Messer / Original Female Character, Greg Sanders / OC, Greg Sanders / Original Female Character, Tim Speedle / OC, Tim Speedle/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea of mine for literally YEARS now. It started out as three separate ideas that I have put together. This is gonna be a long one I believe. And I am so excited for it!

_Being a detective’s niece wasn’t always easy. But it got Salacia interested in the criminal justice system. Spending every summer in New Jersey from Texas with him and her aunt and cousin. She questioned him all the time about his work as an officer. But she was also a science geek. So as she got older she became more interested in crime scene investigation. Wanting to be a CSI. So when she graduated high school she set her sights on criminalistics as a career choice._

_Moved to Las Vegas for college, actually lived with her uncle over the summer before her classes began and she moved onto campus. He was there for her all the way, when her parents passed and when she graduated. He even put in a good word for her to start her internship and training at the Las Vegas crime lab where he was also employed. Her connection to him helped her become integrated into the team._

_While there she was mentored by Gil Grissom, he saw her promise and set out to be sure she made it. His friendship with her uncle Jim Brass probably helped that along. She became like the little sister of the team. She did her best and worked hard. And found herself growing closer to them. Talking to them a lot. Especially Greg Sanders from the DNA lab. He was a little geeky and felt he had so much to prove. They had a lot in common. Not to mention he was cute._

_But he was into Sara Sidle, one of the more senior CSIs. Salacia stood no chance. So she resigned herself to that and stayed his friend. She valued that. She valued all of them. And all they had done for her._

_After her internship was over however, she decided she needed a change. She loved the people in Vegas and all they had given her in friendship and life experience as well as help in improving her work skill. But, she didn’t want to stagnate. She also wanted new challenges. Plus She was tired of the desert heat. She missed Houston...and its climate...but she didn’t want to run back home, wind up arresting old classmates. So when a job opened up in Florida she jumped at the opportunity._

—

Walking into the Miami Dade Crime Lab Salacia held her head high. She may be new but she got the job on merit alone. No being juiced in or anything like that. That was good for internships...but for a real career, no, she had to do it herself. That was how she was raised. 

She had just been given her badge and work ID and was putting stuff away in her locker when she heard someone enter the locker room. She looked over. It was a six foot dark haired man with a very noticeable scruff. He gave her a curious look and she smiled in a polite way. 

“Fresh meat. Forgot you were starting today.” He commented as she hung her purse in the locker. 

“Names Salacia Tianna.” She said. 

“Fresh out of school?” He asked. 

“Internship.” She laughed, shaking her head as she put her long red hair up, “Vegas.” 

“Really, we had a couple Vegas CSIs down here on a case a few months back.” He commented. 

“Catherine and Warrick.” She said, “The Riddle case right? I was helping in the lab for that. Too green for a trip.” She winked. 

He chuckled, “Was it their stories or luck that got you to Miami?” He asked. 

“You gonna tell me your name at all? Or am I just expected to keep answering questions without knowing who I’m talking to?” She teased. 

He laughed and shook his head, “Names Tim Speedle, everybody calls me Speed.” He said. 

“It was chance.” She said, “I wanted a change. I got the internship because my uncles a Detective with LVPD, I wanted to earn my stripes without that hanging over my head.” She shrugged, “Plus, the climate here is closer to home. I was tired of the desert.”

“Where are you from?” He asked. 

“Texas.” She said simply. 

He chuckled and nodded. She finished getting ready and shut her locker. He looked at her, dressed in a floral print top and slacks, she looked both professional and casual all at once. You’d never know she was a CSI save for the gun on her hip to match her badge. She grinned at him noting his stare. 

“What, too much?” She asked, smoothing her top, noting his jeans. 

“No, just...very feminine.” He joked. 

“I like to look pretty and kick ass.” She winked, making him laugh. 

She left the locker room and sought out the Lieutenant so she could be introduced to the rest of her team in time for assignments. 

—

She smiled at the group she would eventually come to know as her team and waited for a moment while assignments were handed out. She was set to work with one Callie Duquesne, another southern woman, from Louisiana, Salacia knew the accent well. They were paired to work a murder with Detective Frank Tripp. Callie led her out to the Hummer they would be taking. 

“So, why’d you choose, Miami?” She asked as she started the vehicle. 

“Climate’s closer to what I grew up with.” Salacia chuckled. 

“Where’s that?” Callie asked. 

“Texas. Houston to be specific.” She said with a grin, “Moved to Vegas for college, have an uncle out there, he helped me get my internship with the crime lab and...after that...well...internships are one thing…” 

“You want to build your career on your own.” Callie said. 

“Pretty much.” Salacia agreed. 

“What was your old team like. I met some of them, but the others, I mean. So I know what I have to live up to.” Callie joked. 

“Gil Grissom, head of the team...he was a brilliant mind, a scientist, entomologist to be exact. Came in handy a lot. Taught me a thing or two about bugs. Then there was Catherine Willows , who you met. Nick Stokes, fellow Texan, smart and loyal...reminds me of a golden retriever or a Labrador. In a good way. Warrick Brown, who you met. Sara Sidle, smart, but troubled...you can see it in her eyes, but a damn good CSI. One of our main Detectives was my uncle Jim Brass, transplant from Jersey. Spent many summers up with him and my aunt and cousin...he was what got me into the idea of being a criminalist.” 

“Why not a detective?” Callie asked. 

“I was a science geek.” Salacia laughed, “Then there was the coroner, Doc Robins. Funny guy. Not down and dour. He enjoyed his job and made autopsies not as horrific.” 

“I think you’ll like Alex, the day shift M.E. She’s everyone’s friend. And takes pride in her work.” Callie said, “Anyone else of note? I can see it in your face.” 

Salacia laughed, “His name is Greg Sanders, DNA.” She shook her head, “Smart, funny, a total dork...ambitious. He wants to be a field CSI not just a lab tech. I used to joke with him that if he ever made field I’d let him take me out.” 

“Sounds like you might want that more than you let on to him.” Callie commented. 

“What can I say, Greg is a cutie, but...he’s into Sara. It’s so obvious. And I do not want any part of that.” She shook her head as they pulled up outside of the house. 

Callie nodded, she understood. All women seemed to understand that predicament. They got out of the hummer with their kits and headed into the house past the crime scene tape. They walked up to a balding detective who stood in front of a badly bludgeoned body that an African American woman was kneeling over and examining. They approached the detective. 

“Hey Callie, so you get to show the newbie around Miami?” He joked. 

“Now there’s an accent I recognize.” Salacia laughed. 

He looked at her, “Heard you transferred from Vegas.” He said. 

“But born and raised in Texas.” She said, “Just cut my teeth in Vegas.” 

He chuckled, before Callie asked what they had, “Twenty four year old male, apparently beaten. No one in the house claims to know him.” Frank said, “ID says his name is Gordon Powell.” 

Callie nodded and went to talk to the homeowners leaving Salacia to start on the body. She walked over and squatted on the opposite side of the M.E.

“Callie sticking you with helping me?” The woman asked in a kind, soft, and smoky voice. 

“I think she just wants to see if I know my stuff.” Salacia chuckled. 

“Alex Woods. Where’d you come from baby?” She asked. 

“Vegas.” Salacia said, “Salacia Tianna. Went to college there, interned at the LVPD Crime Lab...once I completed it I decided to strike my own path.” 

Alex chuckled and nodded, “Ambitious. You’ll fit in just fine here.” She said, “Alright, so tell me what you see?” 

Salacia was quiet as she examined the body. Reaching out to get a better look at his face, or rather what was left of it. 

“Killer focused on this poor guy's face.” Salacia said, “Clothes are also sloppy, not a redress but definitely rushed in how they were put on.” 

“Based on?” Alex asked. 

“Two of the buttons are done wrong, but it isn’t bunched like a redress.” Salacia said. 

“Good eye.” Alex said. 

“You see dressing like this a lot with...lovers caught in the act or almost caught...at least that’s what I always associate it with...too many hotel rooms in Vegas with crimes of passion. Business men catching their wives with their boy toys or housewives catching their husbands with their mistresses.” Salacia said softly so as not to let the suspects/witnesses hear her.

“Pretty universal.” Alex said, “Looks like he was beaten with the butt of a gun. But I’ll know more at the post.” 

Salacia nodded and stood to check around and take pictures. 

—

Back at the lab Salacia and Callie were going through the evidence and Salacia was examining a picture of the victims wounds. She pulled out her magnifying glass and hummed in thought. 

“Hey, Callie, take a look at this.” She showed the photograph to the blonde. 

Callie looked at the photograph through the magnifying glass Salacia was holding up. She scrunched her brows as she concentrated. 

“It looks like a hickey.” She said. 

“That’s what I thought...but it’s more defined than a normal hickey...I think it’s a bite.” Salacia said. 

“If it’s a bite, there’s bound to be DNA.” Callie said. 

“I’m going to go check with Alex.” Salacia said, “If no DNA...a bite impression will do.” 

“Just as good as a fingerprint.” Callie said as Salacia hurried off. 

—

Alex was surprised to find the new girl visiting her so soon. She chuckled as the young redhead quickly laid out her suspicions. Alex pulled the body out and they examined the mark. 

“You’re right. Those are teeth marks...this is more than a hickey.” Alex said, “How’d you know? Old case?” 

“Ex-girlfriend was a biter.” Salacia said, making Alex raise a brow, “Never the neck or anywhere visible. Mostly inner and outer thighs.” She shrugged. 

Alex took a swab, “Looks And sounds painful.” She said. 

“After the fact it can be...if this was done in an intimate moment...with adrenaline and endorphins high...you don’t feel anything but an added sensation.” Salacia said, “You know what...check and see if he has had sex.” 

“No vagunal contribution on his penis, nor lubricant or spermicide from a condom.” Alex read from her notes. 

“Oh I wasn’t thinking of him as the top.” Salacia said, “Typically the one being bitten is a bottom.” She winked. 

Alex laughed and shook her head, “Working in Vegas taught you a lot.” She said. 

“College too.” Salacia said, “Hang out with the right crowd of kinky people and you learn all sorts of things.” 

“And you hung out with them I’m guessing.” She asked curiously as she began to prepare for the exam of their victim, “Why?” 

“Same reason I hung with the stoners in high school.” Salacia said as she began to leave, “No judgements.” That made Alex laugh, “I’ll wait for your report.” 

“You got it, honey.” Alex said. 

—

Callie was looking at the photographs of the facial wounds again when Salacia returned and told her her theories. 

“Oh, so you’re kinky too.” She teased about the biting thing.

Salacia laughed and shrugged, “What can I say, I’m willing to try new things.” 

Callie shook her head, “Do you think the death was sexually motivated?” She asked. 

“Possibly. That bite is pretty fresh. But, we will only know once we get the report from Alex.” Salacia said. 

“If it is...husband?” She asked. 

“Or wife...I mean, some guys are into that.” Salacia said. 

“Into what?” Callie asked, confused. 

“Pegging.” The redhead said simply. 

“Pegging?” The blonde asked for confirmation. 

“Lord, I was in Vegas too long.” Salacia realized aloud, “Pegging is when a woman uses a strap-on with a man.” 

Callie’s eyes widened, “Oh. I did not know that was a thing.” She said, “You learned a lot at that lab.” 

“College too.” Salacia said, “You talk to people you can learn a lot.” 

“Not where I went.” Callie said. 

“Might not have been your friend group.” Salacia chuckled. 

—

A few hours later they had Alex’s report. Going through it there was trauma, tearing, and semen found in his anal cavity. Salacia winced. 

“This was not consensual.” Salacia and Callie said at the same time. 

Callie looked up at Salacia, “Your reasoning?” She asked. 

“Well aside from the tears and such...there’s no lubricant. Anyone who has ever had anal sex uses lube. No matter how much you prep someone you need lube...and since there’s semen found…” her eyes widened, “Well...someone is going to a doctor soon.” 

“How do you mean?” Callie asked. 

“Anal sex is inherently filthy. No one porn-preps themselves…” Callie raised a brow, “I’ll explain later. Anyway...porn-prep makes it safer to bareback it. Anyone else who has anal sex uses condoms to do so. It’s safer. Because you don’t, you risk a nasty infection from all those lovely little particles of, well, you know, upthere.” 

“So, someone is potentially walking around with a nasty infection in a very intimate place.” Callie said, “I think that might be enough for a warrant for DNA from the husband. DNA in semen. Can prove rape...but not murder.” 

“Bring him in for the rape, gives reason to take the side-arm he has.” Salacia said. 

“True. And we can test that for blood and wound match.” Callie agreed. 

—

The husband was brought in, one Brent George. His DNA was taken and he was interviewed while Salacia went with the evidence. The DNA was a match. But before they went in, Salacia wanted to check the phone records, what was Gordon doing there in the first place? He wasn’t dressed for burglary or home invasion. Salacia was going through them when she stumbled upon the reason and before Callie could go into the interview with Detective Tripp she stopped them. 

“I know why he was there.” She said. 

“Why?” Detective Tripp asked. 

“He got a text. From the wife’s phone. Reverse lookup told the tale. And it wasn’t the first time he’d been called by that number.” Salacia said. 

“He was puttin’ it to the wife?” Tripp asked. 

“We won’t know for sure, but that’s a strong theory. We need to talk to the wife.” Callie said. 

“She’s waiting for her husband.” Tripp said, “I’ll bring her into an interview room.” 

Salacia nodded. 

—

The wife, Cecilia, was unsure why she was being interviewed. Salacia couldn’t go in so she was stuck watching as Detective Tripp and Callie questioned her. And what she revealed told the tale. 

Walking out Callie looked at Salacia, “You take the husband. This was you.” She said. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yep, you’re with me. Show us what you can do.” Tripp chuckled as he led her over to the husband’s interview room. 

Sitting down at the metal table Salacia had her evidence in order and knew what was going on. Salacia listened as Detective Tripp addressed him first. Letting him dig his own hole. 

“Why am I here?” He finally asked after stammering out a bunch of confused excuses. 

“You’re here because we found your semen in the victim.” Tripp said bluntly. 

“Whoa! I did not have sex with that man! Or any man for that matter!” Brent exclaimed. 

“We don’t think you had sex with the victim.” Salacia said, “Based on the trauma and tearing in his rectum...it’s pretty obvious he wasn’t consenting to what it is you were doing.” 

“Excuse me?!” Brent exclaimed. 

“You raped him.” Tripp said bluntly. 

“And then beat his skull in…” she pushed the photos of the gun they’d gotten from him towards him, “...with your gun. We found his blood on it just because you wipe it away, doesn't mean the trace is gone...and only your prints are on it.” 

His eyes widened, “I...why would I do that to someone I’ve never met?” He exclaimed. 

“Because you thought he was screwing your wife.” Tripp said. 

“You texted him from her phone, lured him over...and...do I really need to fill in the details of how you assaulted him.” Salacia said. 

Brent looked a little green as he stared at the evidence Salacia was laying out before him. He then glared at the photo of the young man before his assault. 

“This little punk fucks my wife and thinks he can get away with it?!” He snarled, “What would you have done?” He looked at Detective Tripp like he would understand and back him up. 

“I would divorce her.” Tripp said, “I wouldn’t rape and murder a man.” 

“And for the record. He wasn’t.” Salacia said as she gathered up her paperwork and photographs and began to stand along with Detective Tripp. 

“What?” Brent asked. 

“He wasn’t her lover...he was a private investigator.” Salacia said, “She was looking for her birth parents.” 

The man’s eyes widened as he was cuffed. “Brent George, you’re under arrest for the murder of Gordon Powell.” Detective Tripp said, “Let’s go.” 

Salacia followed them out and went to finish filing her reports. 

—

Lieutenant Horatio Caine was standing off to the side when Callie Duquesne approached him. They watched as Salacia headed off to finish her reports. Horatio smiled and looked over at Callie. 

“How’d she do?” He asked. 

“Very well. She’s well trained, has good instincts. I think the right choice was made bringing her to the team.” Callie said. 

“Good. Let’s hope she settles into the team.” He said walking off. 

Of that Callie had no doubt.


End file.
